1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baseball bat training devices and more specifically it relates to a training bat system for increasing the batting skills of a baseball player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batter training devices have been in use for years. A commonly utilized batter training device is comprised of a weight having a ring structure that surrounds the barrel of a baseball bat often times referred to as a “doughnut.” The weight placed upon a conventional baseball bat increases the overall weight of the baseball bat and the player then swings the baseball bat repeatedly with the weight placed upon thereof.
While weights for baseball bats assist the player in developing increased strength, they do not assist the player in developing increased ball engagement accuracy. Conventional baseball bat devices do not significantly increase the mental and physical focus required to engage a baseball with the bat.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,926 to Owen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,908 to Muhlhausen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,773 to Pomilia; U.S. Pat. No. 339,621 to Briden; U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,353 to Brundage; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,193 to Nolan; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,461 to Sulllivan.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the batting skills of a baseball player. Conventional baseball bat training devices do not significantly assist with developing mental and physical focus for engaging a baseball.
In these respects, the training bat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the batting skills of a baseball player.